Caught
by TFFan
Summary: A series of one-shots of Stef and Lena trying to get it on, but getting caught by the kids. Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters. And reviews and requests are always welcome :) A/N: Silly me, I accidentally deleted it, so this is my repost!
1. Chapter 1: After the Movie

The Adams Fosters were having their monthly family movie night. All the kids were scattered around the living room; on the floor, in chairs. Stef and Lena were seated next to each other on the couch, and the kids let them happily take it for the evening. The moms sat close to each other, cuddled up, under a blanket.

Lena, but mainly the children, had chosen a suspense movie. Lena loved these kind of movies, but Stef wasn't really interested. She didn't like the action or violence. It might be weird, because she's a cop, but that's exactly the reason she didn't like such movies. She saw enough violence and guns throughout her day in real life, why would she want to see it on a screen too?

Stef was a bit bored, so she placed her hand on Lena's thigh, first letting it just rest there, but after a couple of minutes she started stroking Lena's thigh up and down. Stef turned her body a bit more towards Lena's and traced her path higher up Lena's thigh. Lena was getting all hot and flustered, exactly what Stef wanted. She knew what the stroking meant: Stef wanted sex.

"Stop it." Lena whispered to Stef.

"What, love?" Stef asked innocently.

"I know what you're doing." Lena whispered, making Stef smirk. "You're going to get us in trouble."

"Ssshh, moms!" Jude said, turning around towards them.

"Did you just hush us, young man?" Stef said, raising her eyebrows as if he was in trouble, but then quickly winked, making Jude giggle.

When Stef was sure Jude, or any of the other kids, weren't listening to their conversation anymore, she whispered in Lena's ear "I'll make sure you don't want me to stop later on tonight", and added it with a kiss on her cheek, knowing that Lena's couldn't concentrate on the movie after that.

And she was right, Lena couldn't concentrate anymore. She wanted to take Stef right there and then, on that couch. And she did, a few weeks ago. She could still recall the way Stef was writhing under her, as the leather couch groaned against every hard thrust, almost as loud as Stef's moans. The flashback made her shudder.

"Are you cold, sweetheart?" Stef asked, and she wrapped her arms around Lena's middle, her hand sliding under Lena's shirt on her flat stomach, way too close to the edge of Lena's pants. It made Lena sigh, partly in frustration.

Later that evening, as Lena was getting ready for bed, Stef was already laying on her side under the covers. She'd undressed and was now waiting for Lena, naked, hoping she'd get lucky.

Lena switched off the bathroom light and sauntered seductively over to the bed. Stef watched her, looking her up and down, making Lena feel like she was a prey. She swallowed audibly, but she didn't want to give Stef that satisfaction and decided to tease her a bit. She sat on her side of the bed, and slid under the covers too. "You were so obvious, I knew what your intentions were." Lena said to Stef as she looked at her.

"I can't help it. I mean, look at you." Stef responded.

"Hmm, I don't know if you deserve it, the kids almost noticed." Lena said, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh please, they didn't notice a thing. Now get over here woman." Stef said, and she pulled Lena towards her, kissing her.

Stef let her hands slide down Lena's body, caressing her lower back, just above her ass, eliciting a small moan out of Lena. Lena's hands traveled from Stef's strong arms to her shoulders, surprised when she noticed that Stef was naked already. "You already took off your clothes? You must be desperate." Lena said playfully, making Stef laugh.

Lena rolled on top of Stef, between her legs. She connected her lips with Stef's again, licking with her tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Stef gladly allowed. Their tongues danced as Lena started moving. She rubbed her clothed hips against Stef's naked pussy. Stef spread her legs wide open and wrapped them around Lena, forcing her closer. It made her feel more and as they slid and grinded against one another, Lena rubbed against her clit, in just the right spot.

They both started to get wetter, and soon Lena couldn't determine whether she felt her own arousal, or if she felt Stef's through her pajama pants. The thought made Lena even more wet and hot, so she quickly pulled her pajama shirt over her head and tossed it to the side, before lowering herself on Stef again. She hid her face in Stef's neck, kissing and sucking the same spot over and over again, creating a nice dark hickey. She was enjoying the feeling of Stef's breasts and her hard nipples as they rubbed against her own.

Lena quickened her pace and slid faster against Stef, making her pant and moan. She started thrusting up against Lena in the same rhythm, wrapping her arms around Lena's shoulder blades. "Yes, baby, hmm." Stef mumbled.

Lena raised her head and looked at Stef. Her hair was spread on the pillow and her eyes were a dark shade of blue, masked in lust.

Still grinding, they started to kiss again, and just as it began to deepen, there was a knock on the door. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Stef cursed under her breath, making Lena laugh.

"Sorry love, Mommy-duty calls." Lena said. "Go take a cold shower or something." Of course she was frustrated too, she wanted to make love to Stef all night long, but she could switch her sexual excitement off more easily than Stef when it came to their kids.

"One second honey." Lena called out, and she grabbed her shirt to put it back on, as Stef ran naked to the bathroom. Lena watched her butt swing and she smiled. They would definitely finish this another time.


	2. Chapter 2: A Massage

After a long day at work, all Stef wanted to do was have a quiet evening, take a shower and have a good night's sleep. But of course, she was given the exact opposite.  
By the time she'd gotten home, her family had just started having dinner and the kids were already bickering, as usual. She sighed, greeted everyone, gave her wife a kiss and walked straight to the fridge to get herself a beer. After such an eventful day, that was one of the few things that could help her relax. She sat down, ate and made small talk with her wife and kids, but she wasn't really there. She felt the tension in her shoulders grow and she was just lost in her own thoughts.  
Lena noticed. Of course she noticed, she knew her wife. Stef had all the signs she usually had after a hard day at work: the tired look in her eyes, the rubbing of her shoulders, the beer. She knew her wife needed beer after a day like this, but she also knew something else that would help her relax. Lena smiled to herself, and she knew exactly what she had to do.

After dinner, everyone went off to do their own thing. While Stef was cleaning the kitchen counter, Lena came up behind her, wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek. She laid her head on Stef's shoulder, nuzzling her neck, and felt Stef melt into their embrace.  
"Why don't you finish cleaning up here, while I head upstairs and get ready for your surprise", Lena whispered in Stef's ear.  
This made Stef turn around and raise her eyebrows questionably, "yeah?" she asked.  
"Yeah", Lena answered intently.

While Stef was locking up downstairs, Lena had undressed and was moisturizing herself in the bathroom. It was her daily nightly routine. She had turned the lights in their bedroom off, had already lit the candles, put on some relaxing – and sexy – music, and had put the massage oil on Stef's nightstand.  
She heard Stef walk up the stairs, and knew that she would check on the kids first. No matter how tired she was or how bad she felt, their kids always came first. Lena loved that about her.

After she'd checked on her kids – they were all still awake, that's what you get with five teenagers – Stef walked towards their closed bedroom door and didn't know what to do. She got a little nervous. Should she just walk in? What if Lena wasn't ready for whatever she had planned? Or should she knock? But that would be weird, wouldn't it? And what if their children heard her knock, what would they think?

Fortunately, the decision was made for her when Lena opened the door. And she looked like an angel. It took Stef's breath away. "Your massage awaits, my lady", Lena told her.  
Stef got excited, especially seeing Lena in that sexy silky robe. Lena took Stef's hand, led her into the bedroom and closed the door. Stef immediately turned to Lena, "Lena, how …?" Lena interrupted her as she held up her hand and told her "take off your clothes." The authority in her voice made Stef pause for a second and caused her to blink, but after that she immediately snapped back into action and shed herself of her clothes. It could've made her embarrassed or vulnerable, being naked, as Lena's eyes began to roam and looked her up and down, but it didn't. She felt safe, and loved.  
Lena took her hand again and pulled her towards their bed, as she pushed her down and laid Stef onto the bed, with her front towards the bed. Lena got up and straddled her hips, while slightly pulling the covers on top of them.

Lena grabbed the massage oil and poured a small amount on Stef's back, making her sigh in contentment. She started by laying gentle kisses across Stef's neck and shoulders, only to follow the same path with her hands and rubbing it. After a few minutes of massaging her back, Lena let her fantasy go wild at the sight of Stef underneath her. It wasn't a new sight, but it was the best one. Of course they'd done this before, massaging one another, and it usually led to something else…  
Lena's hands began to wander, and Stef hummed when Lena's fingers lightly brushed against the side of her breasts. She repeated the action several times, only to track her hands down towards Stef's butt. She kneaded her butt cheeks and occasionally slapped it lightly. It made Stef reach back and grip Lena's thigh, needing something to hold on to. This caused Lena to start grinding on Stef's ass, while placing one hand flat on her lower back, slightly pushing down and using it as leverage for her grinding, while her other hand gripped Stef's shoulder. The massage oil made it easier to slide back and forth, especially when it started mixing with Lena's arousal. Stef moaned as she felt how wet Lena was and how she was rubbing herself on her ass. She couldn't take it anymore, so she turned around between Lena's legs, surprising Lena. She was greeted with Stef's full breasts, and she immediately put her hands on them, fondling them, watching the nipples harden as she stroke them.  
Stef reacted to her touch, held on to Lena's legs and started to slowly grind her hips upwards, meeting Lena's, longing for more contact. Lena had full control over her and her movements. But, Stef tried to regain control, trying to open Lena's robe. However, Lena made that impossible, as she was still playing with Stef's boobs. Stef groaned, "baby, I wanna know what's underneath your robe."  
Lena arched one eyebrow and asked "hmm, do you now?", to which Stef immediately nodded.  
"I can show you", Lena responded, and she opened her robe ever so slowly. Stef watched her and saw that she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. She took in the sight of her body. Her gorgeous wife, and her beautiful body, all hers to play with.  
Stef put her right hand in the valley between Lena's breasts, and she stroke down, over her stomach and her tight abs. She put her hand between Lena's legs and used two fingers to dip down and spread the wetness on her lips and around her clit. Replacing her fingers with her thumb, she rubbed her clit directly, causing Lena to hang her head back while reaching one hand between her legs to try and stop Stef's hand, as she wasn't ready to relinquish control.  
But it only made Stef push harder on her clit and slowly make circles around it.  
"Stef…", Lena tried, but it was useless. She fell on top of Stef, hiding her face in her neck, as she panted. Stef's right hand continued to rub Lena's most sensitive part, as her left hand scratched her nails down her back.  
"Uh! Uh, babe", Lena moaned in her ear.

Because they were so busy with each other, they didn't hear the door open. They just heard a scream and a gasp, and saw Jesus and Mariana quickly turn around, running back to their rooms.  
Stef and Lena both groaned, shocked and irritated, both of them desperate for release, but they knew they had to put that on hold and go back into Mommy-mode.  
Lena lifted herself from Stef and walked to their dresser to put some pajamas on.  
"Well, luckily they didn't see much", Stef said. "Didn't you lock the door?" Lena asked her.  
"I was distracted by your beauty", was Stef's response.  
"Flattery will get you nowhere right now", Lena said to her. "I will go and do damage repair", and Lena left their bedroom, leaving Stef even more frustrated and tired than before.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise On An Early Morning

As the rays of the morning sun shone through their curtains, Stef and Lena were still asleep. The entire Adams Fosters house was silent and everyone was sleeping, as it was still early on this Sunday morning.

Stef was the first to wake up. Even before she opened her eyes, she heard the birds chirping and cars drive by. She felt the sheets around her naked body and the warmth of Lena beside her.

She opened her eyes, looked at her alarm clock as it read 7 o'clock, stretched a little, and turned around to her wife. The sight was breathtaking.  
Lena was laying on her side, facing Stef. Her eyes closed, her gorgeous hair covering half her face, her breathing regular, and the sheets wrapped around her body, stopping just below her breasts. The sunlight that illuminated their bedroom made her skin look even more delicious. Stef let her eyes roam her wife's body, in awe of what she saw. She felt so blessed and lucky to have her, and even though they expressed their love to each other last night – hence their nakedness – she felt her arousal build quickly.

She brushed Lena's hair out of her face and leaned in to kiss her lips. She carefully pushed Lena on her back, to have better access. Lena crunched her nose and stirred, but Stef's touch wasn't enough to wake her up just yet.

Stef let her mouth linger on Lena's for a moment, only to trail her kisses toward her chin. She started peppering small kisses on her jaw. When she reached her neck, she let her tongue slip out to taste the sweetness of Lena's skin. She began kissing her way down and stopped when she reached Lena's breasts. She looked up and saw that Lena was still sound asleep. She smiled, knowing that she'd soon wake up to a pleasant surprise.

Stef lightly kneaded Lena's breast with her hand. She used her thumb to circle around the nipple, watching it slowly harden. She then followed the route of her fingers with her mouth, kissing and licking her breast, and finally attaching her mouth to Lena's nipple. As she sucked on her nipple, she used her fingers to tug on the other nipple, which now did cause Lena to wake up.

Lena moaned before she could even comprehend what was happening, and when she did, her only response was to moan louder. She opened her eyes and looked into her wife's. "Hmmm, that's a nice way to wake up." Lena said.

Stef smiled and as she rolled on top of Lena fully, laying herself between her legs, she crawled up her body to place a quick kiss on her lips, only to move toward her breasts again. She knew Lena was watching her, so she teased her, not giving her what she wanted just yet. As her fingers teased one breast, her mouth was showering the other with featherlight kisses. Lena groaned out of frustration, and Stef gave in, lowering her mouth to her nipple and grabbing her other breast with her hand, loving the familiar weight of it. Lena moaned, "Oh, honey." She tangled her hands in Stef's short blonde locks, pushing her head more into her breast as she arched her body toward Stef's mouth.

As Stef was taking her time playing with her breasts and switched from one breast to the other, Lena grew impatient, for she needed more. More touching, more licking and more sucking, more release. She thrusted her hips upward, meeting Stef's, and Stef immediately felt the slick wetness that had gathered between Lena's legs. She looked up and smirked, loving the effect she had on her wife, and she knew what she had to do.

With one more kiss on each nipple, she made her way down, keeping eye contact before disappearing beneath the covers. She trailed her mouth over Lena's tight stomach and with her tongue, she poked the sensitive skin around her bellybutton. Her hands stroke Lena's sides lovingly, and she felt Lena shiver from all of her touches.

Meanwhile, Lena found it exciting not being able to see what Stef's next move would be. Of course, they had certain things they would repeatedly do as they knew each other's favorite spots and what got the most result, but sometimes they surprised each other, and the thought and anticipation of not being able to see those surprises right now made her even more wet.

Stef's hands moved down to Lena's hips, over her thighs and toward her knees, opening her legs and laying them over her shoulder to grant her more access.  
Starting at her knee, she lightly bit the skin, only to soothe it with her tongue and place a kiss on it afterward. She followed these actions on the path on her inner thigh and heard Lena's moans when she reached her sensitive upper thigh. Here, she sucked the skin into her mouth, marking her, creating a nice dark hickey.

By this time, Lena was moaning softly and grabbing the sheets, needing something to hold on to, to stop her from making too much noise. She bit her lip, knowing Stef would soon reward her with her amazing skills, even though she didn't know, and couldn't see, when exactly. She knew the teasing would be worth it at the end, but she needed her tongue in her now, dammit!

Still under the covers, Stef almost reached Lena's center when she slowed down even more. She felt Lena's legs trembling with anticipation and heard her huff of frustration as she went to her knee again and repeated the same trail on her other leg.

This time, when she reached the top of her leg again, she looked at the glistening silkiness and couldn't resist anymore. She grabbed Lena's butt with both hands and placed a light kiss on her clit. Lena jerked at the touch and bucked her hips, as her hands flew immediately to Stef's hair, pushing her talented mouth in closer, almost demanding Stef to pleasure her. Stef was more than eager to oblige.

Stef licked between Lena's swollen lips. She loved the unique and intimate taste of the desire of her wife, as she slid her tongue through her lips. Deliberately avoiding her clit, she could hear Lena grunt. Still groping and kneading her butt cheeks, Stef felt Lena lightly tug on her hair, knowing that it meant that Stef had to stop teasing and get on with it. But Stef decided that, this morning, she wouldn't give her what she wanted that easy. She knew it would get Lena really worked up, but she also knew that the teasing resulted in an even stronger orgasm.

So, Stef took her time. She sucked on her lips and on the sensitive parts of her vagina, she kissed her lips as if they were the ones on her face. She breathed the smell in with her nose as her tongue tasted the familiarity. She took a long lick and just lapped in between her lips.

She bumped her clit with her nose and licked down to her hole, feeling the warm wetness on her tongue and dripping down her chin as she gathered her arousal, only to go right up to her clit, licking and moisturizing it.

Stef was done playing, and judging by Lena's moans, she was _definitely_ ready for Stef to stop playing. She guided her tongue down and lightly pushed on the edges of Lena's opening, as she felt Lena's hands pushing her head down, trying to get her to bury her head in between her legs. She held her by her ass as she dove in, finally entering her with her tongue, and she felt Lena's pussy tightly embrace her skillful and strong tongue.

Lena arched her body toward Stef's mouth and tossed her head back when she felt her tongue inside her, relishing in the feeling of her wife's mouth between her lower lips and her talented tongue working on the most sensitive part of her body. Even though she couldn't see Stef, she felt what she was doing to her and saw her head move beneath the covers. "Fuck, yes Stef. Just like that!"  
It was rare for Lena to curse, and it meant that she was immensely turned on. Which, in turn, turned Stef on even more.

Lena was trying not to moan too loudly, but it was hard when she felt Stef's deep strokes. She kept moving her tongue in and out, entering her over and over, and Lena felt herself climbing to that familiar edge.

As Stef kept exploring, she wiggled her tongue deep inside Lena, loving the feeling of the ridges and soft spots inside her pussy. She knew Lena was close, so she left her hole and directed her mouth back up. She wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked hard. This was all Lena needed to tumble over the edge. Stef kept sucking and licking as she helped Lena through it, who was still shaking and trying to calm down after her intense orgasm.

As Lena was calming down after her climax and wiping the sweat off of her forehead, Stef was lapping all of her arousal up, enjoying the last taste. Then, all of a sudden, Brandon barged through their door. "Moms, can I…" Brandon immediately saw the positions his moms were in and understood what had happened just seconds ago, and before Lena and Stef could even comprehend what was happening, Brandon had ran out, back toward his own room.

Stef and Lena both tensed up as they cringed and sighed, and heard their door slam shut. Stef dropped Lena's legs from her shoulders, crawled up Lena's body again and as she reappeared from beneath the covers, both their faces were red with embarrassment. They couldn't really be mad. They just had sex, which was great, but they should've been more careful and locked the door.  
They looked at each other and laughed awkwardly. "Poor Brandon", Lena said.  
Stef lay down on Lena and kissed her, letting her taste herself, as they both moaned one more time, before they got up and put some clothes on, leaving the room hand in hand, knowing they'd now have to talk to their son about what he saw.


	4. Chapter 4: TGIF

After a long week with a lot of tough cases at work, Stef was glad to finally pull the car up in the driveway. She was looking forward to the weekend, to relax and to spend time with her family and wife. She saw them every day, but the weekends were special, almost sacred. Now that the kids were older, they had their own plans during the weekends, but it was still nice to see them more often than during the week. And she couldn't wait to spend more time with her wife, too. Although they had their daily evening ritual where, after dinner, they would sit in the kitchen nook, talk about their day and read their owns books or magazines, and just enjoy each other's company, it was always so much better to spend two whole days together.

Stef knew that Lena was still in a meeting at school, but that the kids were already home. So, before she freshened up, she made a detour to say hi to her kids. They were all in their rooms, doing homework or "chilling" – or whatever her kids call it nowadays.  
After checking on her kids, Stef locked her gun in the safe, got out of her uniform, took a quick shower and changed into a shirt and slacks, and headed downstairs to start dinner.

While Stef was chopping the vegetables, Lena had finished her meeting, had driven home and was currently sat in her car meditating, trying to relax and leave anything work-related, at work. She was also looking forward to the weekend. Of course, she saw Stef every day and she saw her children at school, too, but the weekends were different. Everyone was so much more relaxed and calm, enjoying everything they could enjoy during those two free days. Their lives were hectic, which they'd chosen for and it was what they loved, but sometimes it would be a bit too much, so they all needed those weekends.

Stef was cutting up the last ingredients for their meal, when she heard the front door open and close. She heard Lena calling to their kids that she was home, and heard her heels clicking on their wooden floor. Stef turned around as Lena entered the kitchen, looking beautiful as always, in a flowy summer dress. Stef smiled and said "Hey babe".

Even after all this time, both of their eyes still lit up with a bit of a sparkle at the sight of each other. They could already feel the good vibes coming off of each other, ready to unwind and leave all the chaos and drama of this week behind them.  
Lena grinned and responded "Hi sexy".

Lena took the last few steps to her wife to give Stef a quick kiss on the lips. As they parted, and Stef began "How was your…", Lena grabbed the back of Stef's neck and swallowed her words, pulling her towards her to kiss her again. Lena's body immediately reacted to the kiss, and as she felt Stef wrap her arms around her, she knew Stef felt the same.

Lena grabbed Stef's sides and backed her up against the counter, against the sink. As their bodies were flush against one another, they hadn't parted their lips. They were still kissing, and Stef gladly granted her wife access as she felt her tongue lick her lips. Their tongues touched and they both moaned softly, relaxing into the passionate kiss and slowly swirling their tongues around each other.

Lena always liked to tease Stef, so she occasionally pulled on Stef's lower lip, biting it lightly. She left Stef's lips to prepper kisses around her strong jaw, towards her ear, on her earlobe and down her neck, only to be pulled back by Stef's strong hands on her cheek, and to direct their mouths together again.

They kissed again, letting the pleasure build nicely and slowly, taking their time to let their mouths become familiar with each other again, both feeling the spark that had been there for all of those years, and they were grateful for still being there.  
Stef's hand was on the back of Lena's neck, holding her in place while caressing the skin, making Lena shiver. Lena's hands slid from Stef's sides to her breasts, her braless breasts, lightly stroking and kneading them, making Stef moan into Lena's mouth.

As they kept kissing, Stef held Lena close and Lena kept touching. Lena's right hand made its way over to Stef's – oh so amazing – butt, while her other hand also started to travel down, to cup Stef between her legs. Stef gasped as she felt Lena's warm hand against her warm center. Lena usually wasn't so direct, but when she was, it made her even more weak in the knees.

Their tongues kept dueling, and Stef wrapped her left leg around Lena, grinding against her hand, wanting more friction, but becoming more and more frustrated by the barrier of her pants between them. Stef grabbed Lena's back, wanting to pull her even closer, if that were possible. She also wanted to warn her wife that they shouldn't do this in the kitchen at this moment, but the things Lena tongue did with hers, made it hard to think.

While her right hand was still groping Stef's ass, Lena flexed the fingers of the left hand and firmly pushed up to try to slide her fingers between her wife's lips. Lena was in a daze. The only thing she saw and thought of was Stef, and her goal to make her come.  
Stef recognized this and gasped as she turned her head, trying to stabilize her breath. She bit her lip and tried to calm down, which was pretty damn difficult when your wife was touching you so good. "Lena, the kids are right upstairs".

Lena groaned as she came back to reality. She tried to distract Stef by kissing and sucking her neck, and she kissed Stef hard on the lips one more time, and just as she did, Callie was coming down the stairs, which Lena and Stef obviously didn't hear, seeing as they were so consumed with each other.  
As Callie rounded the corner, on the last few steps, she began to speak "Moms, when are we…"  
She stopped as she saw her mothers kissing like that, obviously interrupting something. "Oh god, I did not want to see that", she said giggling, and she ran back up the stairs.

Hearing Callie all of a sudden, surprised Stef and Lena and caused them to pull apart. "Sorry, honey!" they both shouted, both a bit blushing with embarrassment, and also still a bit of red on their cheeks from the activity they were previously participating in. Luckily Callie didn't see where Lena's left hand was, otherwise that would've made dinner a lot more awkward.

"Shit", Lena said, as she walked back to the table and sat down on a stool.  
Stef turned around again and put the last vegetables in the bowl, which she finished cutting just before Lena dragged her to her and kissed and touched her so wonderfully.

Stef's eyes widened. It wasn't like Lena to curse. "Where did that come from honey? And why are you so frustrated?", Stef asked.  
"I saw you in your silky underwear and lacy bra this morning, and I knew we didn't have time then, but it still made me so horny, and I don't know… It just got worse throughout the day", Lena said, a little shy and embarrassed.

Stef smiled. "Why don't you wash up and put on some comfy clothes, and maybe if you're good, I'll give you a show later on tonight in this lingerie that you like so much", Stef teased, with a wink.  
It made Lena grunt. She got up and stood behind Stef as she whispered "Deal, but maybe I'll punish you for teasing me and I can show you that I can be a bad cop too", to which she added a smack on Stef's ass, leaving her speechless.  
"Go talk to Callie, please, and do some damage repair!" Stef shouted as Lena walked upstairs, grinning.

* * *

I haven't posted anything on here in **ages** , so here was finally another chapter. Not sure when I can update again.  
And I'm sorry for being such an awful person, ending it like this! I will write an alternative - and much happier ;) - ending of this chapter.  
Hope you enjoyed! Let me know, give me reviews and requests :)


	5. Chapter 5: Squeaking noise

"And then he thought he could run away from us, but he ran straight into a pole!" Stef told Lena, who gasped and giggled. "He was immediately unconscious, so we had to wait before we took him into custody. We couldn't just cuff him and have him wake up in the back of a police car." They both laughed.

They had been telling funny stories about their workdays to each other. Stef encountered a lot of _interesting_ people throughout her day, and the kids at Lena's job often pulled pranks or did amusing things. Brandon had been asleep for a couple of hours and Stef and Lena were cuddling on the couch on Stef's balcony, finishing their glass of wine.

Lena was laying between Stef's legs, resting her head and back against Stef's chest. Stef was stroking her fingers through Lena's hair, happy that she finally stopped straightening it and let her curls be free. And Lena was happy to be with someone who loved her _and_ her curls, and didn't want her to hide them.

They were quiet for a while, enjoying the sounds of the city and just soaking up these moments alone together. When Stef tried to stifle a yawn again, Lena grinned and stood up, surprising Stef.

"Where are you going?" Stef asked, whining, as she was enjoying Lena in her arms.

"Come on, we're going to bed", Lena said, as she pulled Stef up and dragged her inside.

They parted ways as Lena went to check on Brandon, to see is he still was asleep, while Stef blew out the candles and put their glasses in the sink. They could do the dishes tomorrow, right now she just wanted to go to bed and spend more time with her girlfriend.

When Stef entered her bedroom, dimmed the lights and closed the door, Lena was already taking off her clothes, getting ready for bed. Stef joined her and put both their clothes in the hamper. They always slept naked. Although it was a bit risky with a six-year-old boy in the house, they took the chance as they enjoyed that closeness and enjoyed their skin touching. Besides, Brandon knew he had to knock before entering Stef's bedroom.

They brushed their teeth, standing side by side, occasionally not so subtly bumping into each other, their hips brushing against each other. They continued getting ready for bed and, as always, Stef was finished before Lena. Lena always moisturized, rubbing body lotion all over, especially on the dry spots such as her elbows and knees. Stef didn't have the patience for that, plus, she enjoyed watching Lena. Lena always and still felt a bit shy with Stef watching her moisturizing while she was completely naked, but she also liked the attention and the fact that Stef enjoyed it so much to watch.

Stef was laying under the covers, propped up on her side, waiting for Lena. She held the sheets up for Lena to climb in under them, now they were both nestled warmly under the bedsheets. They lay on their sides, facing each other, both softly smiling.

"Glad to finally have you to myself", Stef said.

"You've had me to yourself all evening, woman", Lena teased.

Stef groaned, at the remark and at the word 'woman'. It always got to her. Lena recognizing her as a woman, as _her_ woman, never got old. "You know what I mean", Stef grumbled.

Lena feigned innocence, "I have no idea, please, do enlighten me."

Two could play this game, Stef was also great at teasing. Stef scooted closer, her face near Lena's, their lips almost touching. They could feel their breaths on each other's lips. Stef licked her lips as she looked from Lena's lips to her eyes, a look of hunger and lust seen in Stef's hazel eyes, making Lena gulp. "I mean, all to myself. In my bed. Naked." Stef whispered, looking pointedly and directly into Lena's eyes, causing a shiver to run through Lena's body.

"Better put those words into action, Miss Foster", Lena challenged, and she barely got those words out of her mouth before Stef slammed her lips into hers.

Lena immediately moaned into Stef's mouth when their lips touched and she felt Stef's tongue against hers. She pulled Stef closer by putting both hands in those soft and long golden locks, as Stef's hands started roaming Lena's body; stroking her sides, her shoulders, her breasts.

They both loved it when they played like this, teasing and a bit rough, spurred on by lust. Lena loved it when Stef was the dominant one, although she also loved to be on top herself and show Stef just how much she wanted her. But Lena had seen Stef grow more and more comfortable in her own skin in the last few months. Surprisingly, Stef had been confident in the bedroom from the start, even though she hadn't had any experience with women. But they were just meant to be together and Stef pleasured Lena like no other woman had ever done. That confidence was nowadays also more often outside the bedroom visible, and Lena loved her even more for it.

Lena pulled Stef on top of her, enjoying the weight and the feeling of being pushed into the mattress and their breasts pressed together, as their legs slipped in between each other. As Stef kissed and nipped Lena's lips, they started a slow rocking sensation. When Stef pushed her hips down, Lena would push her hips up. Although they both couldn't come from just this, it created a nice friction and it was a good way to start.

Stef stilled her hips and dragged her lips from Lena, causing Lena to whine. It made Stef smile wickedly, knowing that Lena was enjoying this just as much as she was, although she already knew that from the warmth between Lena's legs and the evidence of wetness on Stef's upper thigh.

Kissing her way down whilst pushing the covers away from them, Stef immediately wrapped her lips around Lena's nipple when she reached it. She sucked, licked and softly bit her nipples, causing them to harden nicely and leaving Lena a moaning mess. A frustrated Lena pushed her nails into Stef's shoulders, trying to push her further down, making Stef chuckle.

Stef actually couldn't deny Lena anything, so she gave in and made her way down towards the source of arousal between Lena's legs. Lena spread her legs and Stef paused and looked at Lena's glistening pussy. She licked her lips and looked over the valleys of Lena's body to see her with her eyes closed while massaging her breasts, waiting in anticipation. Lena couldn't hold in the loud moan when Stef dove right in, lapping at Lena and sucking on her lips. "Yes! God, so good!" Lena moaned and shuddered when Stef latched onto her clit and sucked hard, wrapping her lips around it and flicking her tongue over it.

Lena felt her hands being swatted away as Stef put her hands on Lena's boobs, kneading them hard. Oh, god, how Lena loved Stef's hands. They were strong and big, but still soft and feminine. They knew how to work Lena's body. They groped her flesh and they pulled on her nipples, rolling them between those long and hefty fingers. They kept up their pace as did Stef's mouth, alternating between soft aimless licking and direct hard sucking.

The room filled with heavy breathing when Stef pulled her mouth and hands away, causing Lena to groan out her displeasure. She couldn't be disappointed for too long because soon Stef's tongue was in her mouth, giving her a taste of her own arousal, and Stef's skilled hand was between her legs.

A few delicate rubs over Lena's clit caused her to pull away from Stef's lips so she could moan out her approval. Their heads were buried in each other's necks as Stef trailed her fingers lower and circled her finger tops around Lena's entrance, adding a bit pressure but never going past the ridges.

That, and the pressure from Stef's hand palm on her clit, were making Lena insane. Although the teasing made her crazy, she loved it and it pushed her closer to the edge. They knew what they both wanted and they had learned so much about each other's bodies in the past year.

"Please… Stef", Lena moaned in Stef's ear.

Stef bit Lena's earlobe and teased some more, "please what?"

"I want you inside me", Lena finally said.

And Stef blessed them both by immediately pushing two fingers all the way inside Lena, filling her up really good, as Lena was tight and she stretched perfectly around Stef's fingers.

"Yess, Yesss! Just like that, baby", Lena grunted, enjoying the feeling of Stef deep inside her and also getting used to it.

Stef kissed and sucked on Lena's neck as she started to move her fingers in and out, relishing in the little sounds Lena made every time she pushed deep inside her. They both were too far lost in pleasure to even care about the sound the bed was making while they fucked.

Stef pushed her left arm beneath Lena's shoulders to hold them together and to have more leverage. Her hand palm repeatedly hit Lena's clit as Stef's right arm kept up the movement. Stef could feel and hear Lena's breaths quickening. With the help of her hips, Stef thrusted deeper, harder and faster into Lena, feeling Lena's pussy contract and her clit throb, knowing she was nearing her climax.

Stef picked up the pace even more, and it was a miracle that the bed was still standing with all these intense movements every time they had sex. "Fuck, right there!" Lena moaned very loudly, slamming her hands on the bed to hold onto the sheets and arching her back towards Stef, throwing her head back, giving Stef even more access to her neck to suck on.

When Stef pushed her fingers deep inside and curled them, and pushed her hand against Lena's clit in just the right angle, Lena came undone. She murmured incomprehensible words and moaned her sounds of pleasure as she orgasmed, her thighs snapping shut and trapping Stef's hand and her walls clenching uncontrollably around Stef's fingers.

Stef slowly moved her fingers in and out to let Lena catch her breath again and pulled her fingers a bit more out of her with each outward movement. She eased her wet fingers out and heard Lena sigh, a sigh of sadness with the feeling of emptiness, but also a sigh of contentment after being so close and having Stef help her reach such a feeling of ecstasy.

Lena looked at Stef and smiled, and Stef kissed her deeply, in awe of being able to make this woman come like this. They both smiled into the kiss when Lena slid her hands toward Stef's ass and pushed them even closer.

They both jumped and almost screamed and scrambled to get themselves covered when they heard a familiar voice ask a question. A very familiar voice, the voice that belonged to a boy that should not have been awake right now, and especially should not stand in the entry of their bedroom.

* * *

Because meanwhile, unbeknownst to Stef and Lena, while they were getting it on, Brandon woke up in his room to a weird squeaking noise and the need to pee. He should've listened to his mother and should have used the toilet before he went to bed, although he didn't feel the urge then.

The strange sounds continued and he was a bit scared, but he was a big boy, and he had to make sure that Mama – uuuhm, Lena, and Mom were safe.

He opened his door and let his ears follow the sound. Strangely enough, it led him to his Mom's bedroom. Maybe there was a bad person in there! How could he not have heard earlier? He should go in and protect Lena and Mom.

He softly opened the door of his Mom's bedroom, making sure that, if there was an intruder in her room, they wouldn't hear Brandon come in and he could tackle the intruder down.

Brandon knew that Lena and Mommy were both inside the room, they had another sleepover tonight, they had those more often lately. Sometimes they had a sleepover with the three of them, where they would watch movies and eat popcorn, and Brandon got to stay up late, and then he'd get to sleep in between Lena and Mommy, safe in their arms. But most of the time, Lena and Mommy had a sleepover with just the two of them. He figured that they would then watch one of those scary movies only big people get to watch. Mommy told him that they were called horror movies and that he'd have to wait quite a few years to watch those. But he wasn't that interested anyway, he liked musical movies with lots of singing and dancing and making music, preferably with someone playing piano.

Piano music, that was something Lena introduced Brandon to. He liked Lena, she was sweet and soft, and when he was bad, she didn't yell at him like Mommy. Mommy could be scary when she was angry, although he knew she only wanted him to be a good boy. Lena was calm but made it clear that she didn't like Brandon's behavior when he was naughty. He wasn't sure which was worse, Mommy's yelling or Lena's disappointment.

He used to call Lena 'Miss Adams', but then she and Mommy became friends and after that girlfriends, which Lena and Mommy explained. They said that they sort of were like Mommy and Daddy in a way, but not yet married. They just loved each other, like boyfriends and girlfriends do, but they were two girls. They said that two girls or two boys can also love each other, and that I could be a boy who loved another girl or loved another boy, it didn't matter. They would always love me.

Lena came over more often and they did things together, just the three of them. Sometimes he even got to spend a day with only Lena, and he felt special. He knew none of the other kids at school got to spend extra time with her.

It was also nice that Lena was sweet to his Mom. She cooked for her, did nice things for her, made her laugh. They cuddled and he even saw them kissing sometimes, on the mouth! Mommy and Daddy used to do that and Mommy explained that that is what grownups do when they love each other, but he never understood it. He would never want to kiss someone on the mouth, yuck!

But, back to Mommy's bedroom, he never saw them like this, moving the bed and making noise. Were they fighting? Lena was making a lot of loud and weird sounds. Or were they wrestling? That would explain why Mommy was on top of Lena, apparently she was winning. That wasn't so surprising, she was a cop, so she had to be strong and quick, like you have to be when you're wrestling. But why didn't they have shirts on? And why were Lena's eyes closed, maybe she was dreaming or having a nightmare?

At least now he knew that there wasn't an intruder, and that the bed made the squeaking noise he heard. Maybe that's why Mommy always told him that he shouldn't jump on the bed, because the bed was old and sounded like it could fall apart.

They stopped moving and so did the bed, and Lena stopped making such loud noises. Mommy kissed Lena again, he definitely did not want to see that, blegh. So maybe Mommy won the wrestling match, and Lena gave her a congratulatory kiss? That still didn't explain everything. He should just ask.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Brandon tried to whisper, although he wasn't very good at that yet, so it just sounded like his normal voice, and he tilted his head to the side in his curiosity.

Lena and Stef yelled in surprise, and pulled away from each other. They both reached for the covers to cover themselves up, hoping to retain at least some of their decency.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Stef asked, ignoring Brandon's question, because how could she answer that? She wasn't ready to give him that talk yet, especially when they had just finished.

"I woke up to some noise and though maybe there was someone breaking. I came in here to protect you", he said bravely, but left the part out of him needing to use the restroom. He didn't want his mom to say 'I told you so'.

Brandon was unaware of what he saw had happened and unaware of the embarrassed and furiously blushing adults.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?" Stef asked, trying to keep the conversation going and to keep it light.

"No, I'm okay now", Brandon said sleepily, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He needed to pee first, and didn't want Lena of his mom to know.

"Okay, goodnight sweetie, we loved you", Stef replied.

Stef was eyeing Lena suspiciously, noting the fact that she had her eyes on her nervously fidgeting hands on her lap and wasn't saying anything. She did make a lot of noise just now, maybe she lost her voice. Ha ha. Alright, that might not have been the perfect timing for a joke like that, Stef thought semi-smugly.

"We are never having sex again with Brandon in the house", Lena said as she turned to Stef after Brandon closed the door and went to his own room again.

"Baby, aren't you overreacting a bit?" Stef asked her girlfriend.

"No! I came while he was in the room, Stef!" Lena almost yelled out of frustration. "And we just scarred your son for life."

"He is not scarred, he didn't even know what we were doing", Stef chuckled. "And besides, you really never want to have sex again when Brandon is home? What about when we live together, as we've talked about, you never want to do it then, too?"

Lena groaned "I don't know baby. I just- ugh, I don't know…" Lena was truly mortified that this had happened. Why hadn't they been more careful? "Oh my god, I had an orgasm while he was looking, I'm horrified!"

"I think you might be more traumatized than he is, honey", Stef tried to reason.

Lena wasn't listening, "he will never look at me the same, my poor baby."

"This happened to me and Mike before, Brandon will have forgotten about it in the morning, Lena, I promise", Stef explained.

"I'm not convinced, and don't ever mention Mike while I'm laying naked in your bed, please", Lena said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Sorry, love." Stef said, and she opened her arms for Lena. "Come, let's cuddle."

"As long as you don't think you're getting any, for a long time, this totally killed the mood", Lena half-teased. Will she now be afraid of Brandon walking in every time they had sex?

Stef's eyes widened. "But baby…", she whined.

"Shut up, just put your arms around me", Lena was done talking about this, she wanted it to just be a bad dream and never wanted to think about it again. Although, not the first part, just the part where Brandon came in and saw them.

"I'm buying a lock for that damn door tomorrow first thing in the morning", Stef murmured as she pulled Lena into her arms.


End file.
